Tears of Digimon Ch1
by Pink Lemonade15
Summary: The Sequel to Digimon Frontier...what will happen next?


JP was taller and lost quite a lot of weight. He wore brown pants and a baggy forest green shirt. He still had the same hair, brown in all. He was the only digidestined that was in High School; he was in 10th grade.

He had lost his interest in Zoe 2 years ago; he had found there were a lot more girls in High School. Not only that but Takuya and Zoe were going out ever sense 7th grade, now they are in 9th. He had absolutely no chance.

Zoe wore a sleevless Pink turtleneck and White Flares. She had a necklace with the wind symbol that hung on her neck to remind her of Kazemon. She had stopped wearing the hat because it always messed up her hair. Zoe cut her hair to about 1 inch past her shoulder, it was still blonde and layered she kept half of it up with one small strip on each side of her face; the way Takuya had always liked it.

Takuya was tall now. His hair had gotten straighter and had grown out a little more. He wore kaki Pants with a red shirt with the fire symbol. He still had his goggles that hung around his neck; it was his "good luck goggles".

Now that Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and Takuya were in Middle school, they all went to Brumeingville Middle School.

Koji didn't have his bandana around his head anymore, though he kept it in his pocket to remind him of all the good times.

His hair was still long black and in a ponytail though. He had a blue shirt with a white jacket, similar to his old one with vertical black stripes along the side. He wore rather baggy blue jeans sense they were in style at that time.

Koichi wore a grey shirt with Black pants. His hair was the same but over the years it had grown slightly longer and thicker. Koji and Koichi had girl friends but it wasn't that way at first.

Two new girls had moved to their school, Kate and Hannah. They were fraternal Twins. Koichi had a crush on Kate and one day he worked up the courage to ask her out.

Takuya, Zoe, Koichi and Kate went on double dates quite often. Even though Koji felt left out he kept it to himself. One day, Kate and Koichi decided to set their brother and sister up and they've been going out ever sense.

Tommy was still in elementary school, but now he was in 6th grade; the oldest kids in the school. Tommy stopped wearing his hat; his hair had turned out like Takuyas when they last went to the digital world. He wore a Mustard yellow shirt and kaki shorts.

Kate was about a 1 inch shorter than Koichi she had straight-layered hair that went to her shoulder. It was between a blonde and brown. She wore a sholder length sleeve shirt that was black with two horizontal stipes going across the middle, her skirt was white between her waiste and knees. Her shoes were white and had black straps on them. Her eyes were green and she had a pleasant smile.

Her fraternal twin, Hannah, was the same height as Kate. She had dark brown wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. She had a medium pink shirt with a purple Jacket over it. Her pants were flared and black, her shoes were blue with two darker blue tiger stipes, her eyes were ocean blue.

Kate and Rebecca's family had moved once their dad got a raise in Japan about 8 months ago.

Koji was having his 7th date with Rebecca at a pizzeria. All the sudden Rebecca noticed her cell phone flashing. "Uhh…I have to go to the bathroom real quick…" "Okay!" said Koji with a smile. It had been 5 minutes sense Rebecca had gone to the bathroom and the waitress had already brought the pizza to the table. Rebecca looked at her cell phone. It had a question on it. Are you ready for an adventure? It asked. "Why not…" said Rebecca. Then another message appeared.

Go to the train station at 5:30 p.m. it read. Rebecca looked at her watch. "That's in 10 minutes!" she said. She rushed out of the bathroom as she saw Koji looking at his cell phone as well. "I forgot I have to be at home by 5:20 p.m. as she said to Koji in a hurry as she rushed out the door. Koji looked at his cell phone and a question was on it. We need your help to save the digital again it said. Go to the train station at 5:30 p.m. Koji pulled out change out of his pocket and threw it on the table for a tip as he rushed out the door.

Koji got in a Taxi as it took it to the train station. When he got there he saw Koichi rushing on a train. "Koichi!" he called as Koichi turned around.

"Koji…I got a message on my cell phone to go to the digital world."

"Me too." Said Koji as the two rushed on the train. Inside was JP, Tommy, and Kate. Koichi rushed over to Kate.

"What are you doing here?" Koichi asked Kate.

"I got a message." Replied Kate. Koichi sat next to her as Koji walked over to JP and Tommy and sat down. A minute Later Rebecca boarded.

"Rebecca?" Koji questioned. "Kate, Koji, Koichi?" Rebecca questioned. "We all got messages said Koichi.

"So did I!" said Rebecca as she sat down next to Koji. Right when the train started moving Takuya jumped on and pulled up Zoe on to the train. "The digidestined reunited!" Tommy said with a smile as they all smiled back at them. The train started moving, and within 10 minutes it stopped at a place with Bushes with eggs on them. They all got off the train.

"Where are we?" asked Kate.

"The Village of Beginnings." JP said.

"In the Digital World." Said Takuya.

"You know, I am getting pretty hungry and those eggs are looking really good." Said Kate. (Kate reaches for an egg but Koichi grabs her arm and drags her away from the egg bushes as she struggles to get to them as Kate starts to wail.)

"Those are Digieggs, there are babies inside, not only that but they probably wouldn't taste very good." Said Koichi.

"I'm getting hungry too…" commented Zoe and Hannah.

"My tummy is grumbling," said JP. Koji said,

"Hannah and I never got to finish our pizza." There was Sudden Silence, then all the sudden a projection of Ophanimon shot out of Takuya's D-Tector.

"Its Ophanimon!" said Tommy. She began to speak to them. "There are 5 new Legendary Warriors", Ophanimon began, "The Elements of Grass, Moon, Stars, Sun, and Psychic."(Her projection faded in and out)

"Its up to you to save the Digital world. Lunarfatumon, the warrior of Gravity is an evil hybrid that is convincing more and more people to follow him every day. You must help before it's too late. He is planning to create a huge army and destroy the Digital World, than the Human World. He's planning to take over the whole universe. Kate, Hannah, your spirits are awaiting you. Good Luck to you all…" And in a poof her projection was gone.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do?" asked Hannah. Tommy added.

"Its seems to me that we have to gain our own followers and fight Lunarfatumon to save both our world and the digital world."

"No kidding Einstein…" said JP.

"That's not very nice to say that to Tommy!" said Zoe while she glared at JP.

"Well, lets go see if Swanmon is still there and ask if she could help us.

" Koji said to change the subject. "Good Idea Koji!" said Takuya. As they walked ahead a swanmon jumped out of nowhere in front of them. Hannah jumped to Koji, and Kate jumped to Koichi.

"What is that thing?" asked Kate.

"It's a Digimon, Swanmon," added Koji.

"Who are you?" Swanmon demanded.

"We are the Legendary Warriors!" they all said at once.

"Don't you remember us?" asked Zoe. I have never seen any Legendary Warriors, stated Swanmon.

"Three years ago when we saved the Digital World?" said Koji trying to refresh her mind.

"Honey, I wasn't alive three years ago" said swanmon.".

"Well last time we came here there was a swanmon was here protecting the village." That was probably my mother! Swanmon said with a smile.

"Were you friends of hers?".

"Mmmmhumm!" They all told her, except Kate and Hannah who had clueless faces.

"Any friends of my mother is welcome here!" stated swanmon. Soon Dozens and Dozens of babies ran around swanmon.

"Awwww! They are so cute!" (Kate picked up a baby close to her upside down.)

"I wouldn't hold it like that if I were you!" warned Koichi,

"I would know!" Suddenly, the baby Squirted Bubbles at her face. When she flipped the baby over, it jumped out of her arms to swanmon. Her face was all wet and everyone was roaring with laughter. It's not funny! Said Kate.

"They're a little shy, they haven't seen anyone besides me before…" That's how Zoe always used to be Takuya told her as a Cloud formed over his head. In the cloud was Zoe at all of her "mess up times" three years ago.

"What do you mean I was always like that?" Demanded Zoe.

"You know…you didn't really think before you did things…

" Takuya said with a worried face.

"Look who's talking!" Zoe snapped back. They turned their backs to each other. "Please don't fight…

" Pleaded Tommy with his eyes beaming at them with a sad little face. Takuya then said, Ughh, Tommy if it wasnt for you, me and Zoe would never want to see each other again and I would nver want that to happen.

"I'm sorry Zoe." Takuya said.

"I'm sorry too!" said Zoe as she ran to give Takuya a hug. When Takuya and Zoe looked back over, all the others were on the ground playing with the babies Laughing. They were teaching the babies tricks.

"I never thought going to the Digital World would be this fun! Actually, I Didn't even have a clue what it was like!" Said Hannah as she petted a little baby white Digimon.

"Okay! Nap time babies!" Swanmon called as the babies all jumped into the hundreds of baskets with little blankets and pillows that were hanging from the sealing. The digidestined helped Swanmon put the babies to bed. After they were all asleep, swanmon asked if they were hungry.

"You Bet we are!" yelled Hannah. Lets go then! Right as swanmon opened the door they heard a loud boom and a crash and swanmon dissapeared. The Digidestined rushed over to where they heard the noise. They could already hear all the babies crying. When they reached to where the babies were, half of them were missing.

"Where did all the babies go? And Swanmon?"

"I don't know, but this is very suspicious…" said Koji. A little bubbly green baby jumped into Zoe's hand crying.

"What is it little one?" she said. They heard a noise from the ceiling and saw the attic door slide open. But nothing was there.

" I think we should spirit evolve." JP said at once.

"Right!" they all said. Zoe, Koichi, Koji, Takuya, Tommy and JP had their digivices ready as data formed around their hands.

"Execute!" they all said.

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya screamed and a plate of armor came over him. He looked different, he had a red suit of Armor, with a yellow and orange mask, two horns with two red stripes and blonde hair streaming. Below he had black with Red armor over his arms legs and solders with Flames on them.

"Agunimon!" He shouted. (Switches to Zoe) Zoe yelled as a plate of Lavender armor covered her body. She now looked like a fairy. She had seafoam green butterfly wings with Lavender armor covering different places of her body. She had a seafoam line on each side of her face, an armored white band around her eyes and purple hair that went back to her wings.

"Kazemon!" she said delightfully. (Switches to Koji) Koji screams in a pulled back voice as white armor covers his body. He looks like a wolf, but stood up like a human. He was covered in white & blue covered armor and had a wolf face with grey armor that went half way over his face. On the armor was an eye on each side. You could see his mouth and short light blonde hair.

"Lobomon!" He said in a confidence voice. (Switches to Koichi) You see a boy with short black hair screaming. Black armor slowly covers his body. He looks like a lion, but also stood like a human, Covered in black armor. He had a lion face over his head but an opening for his eyes and mouth, but the mouth had black material over it with gold lining. Around the face was an armor gold mane.

"Lowemon!" he said in a confident voice like Koji. (Switches to JP)

"Haahhhhh" he screamed as blue and yellow armor came over his body. He looked like a beetle, but had a human figure. His eyes were dark with a long horn above with 2 tiny yellow stripes on each side. He had a grey piece over his mouth and was mostly covered in blue.

"Beetlemon!" he shouted aloud. (It then switches to Tommy) Tommy screams like the others as a white and green armor come over his body. He looks like a small white Teddy bear with an Armored green band around his forehead. On the Green armor, there is a brown teddy bear head in the center. He had green & orange boots and green armor around his chest and silver plaiting on the top of his solders. He also had a red line on each side of his face and his eyes were half way under the band.

"Kumamon!" he shouted in an excited voice. Kate and Hannah looked surprised but scared at the same time.

"Koji?" Hannah said in a quivering voice. Right here Lobomon said. Hannah looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lobo Kendo!" Koji said as he slashed thin air with a light sword. Then, a Lizard like Digimon appeared with several babies in its hands. They babies were crying.

"It's a Chamelemon!" shouted Beetlemon.

"Fire Tsunami!" yelled Agunimon as a fire twister comes and a dozen more Chamelemon show up with dozens more of babies. Three of the Chamelemon grab Kazemon, Lowemon, and Kumamon.

"Koichi!" Kate shouted. Kate looked at a figure surrounded by light coming from a bush outside. Her Digivice pulled the figure in. Kate realized it was her human spirit. She held out her digivice as data formed around her hand.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" she shouted. Green and Pink Armor surrounded her body as she was screaming. She became a beautiful warrior with Green armor over Her chest and Wrist. She had Green at her waist like a short skirt. She had beautiful straight pink hair streaming down to her waist, a thin strip of hair was on each side of her face, she had thin metal headband around her head and her eyes were a forest green than shined in the light. Her boots were green with a pink star on each side and they went up half way to her knee. She had to Long pockets on her back, Her Eyes were coverd by a thin shield like Kazemon except it was see through and pink. You could see a set of small dragon looking wings on the side of her wrists, the same went for her ankle. Right before she shouted her name big beautiful Pink and green dragon wings spread out behind her as she landed on a platform. She had two roses in her hand and threw them, Ivy flew from her wrists and pulled back two swords as she let go and they gracefully flew in the pockets on her back.

"Lestamon!" she said in an urgent voice. She quickly flew through the Chamelemon and cut their tails. Lowemon, Kumamon, and Kazemon were released. Data formed around the three Chamelemon.

"Fire Tornado!" Agunimon shouted as a tornado that seemed to be made of fire came hurling towards 2 of the remaining Chamelemon. The last seven camouflaged. Lobomon was attacking thin air again. But then, five showed up.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon said as lavender twisters shot out of her hands and hit one of the Chameleons as data formed over it as well.

"Blizzard shot!" said Kumamon as he pulled out a gun and snow came out and hit 1 of the other Chamelemon. "Darkness Bite!" shouted Lowemon as darkness over whelmed it and fell to the ground with data. Lobomon and Agunimon attacked the two remaining and data formed around them like the others. The babies that the Chamelemon had been holding were with their friends.

"Where are the other two?" asked Lowemon.

"They must've escaped," said Beetlemon. They looked in the attic were they found a hole in the roof.

"They took 24 of the babies" Kazemon and Lestamon said at once. Hannah was still sitting there like she had seen a ghost. They all devolved as Koji asked.

"Why would they want babies?" In the attic Takuya saw a bag moving.

"What's in that bag?" asked Takuya as he pointed to it. The opened it and saw swanmon all tied up.

"Swanmon!" they all screamed. Kazemon quickly unwrapped the bandanna around her mouth as tears poured out of Swanmon's eyes.

"What happened?" asked Tommy. Swanmon began to speak,

"Well, I was opening up the door to my cottage as 2 Chamelemon came and spun me up in their tails. When they brought me to the barn, I saw several Chamelemon taking the crying babies out of their baskets. I tried to scream for help, but the Chamelemon had too tight of a grip around me.

" Swanmon paused. And then continued,

"Another Chamelemon brought a rope to tie me up and tied a bandana around my mouth. Then he just threw me in this bag. It's all my fault! The babies are gone!".

"Not all of them…" Zoe said trying to make her feel better.

"It wasn't your fault." Takuya still had a puzzled face.

"What are you thinking about Takuya?" Koji asked.

"Why did they steal those babies…" Takuya answered. Kate and Zoe were comforting Swanmon as the boys were trying to figure out the mystery.

"Um, Hannah?" Koji asked. Hannah looked at Koji.

"Yeah?" "What's wrong?" asked Koji.

"Nothing really…" she replied.

"Ill be right back guys, I am going to talk to Hannah." Koji said to the others. He walked over to a basket where Hannah was staring at the ground.

"You got to tell me what's wrong Hannah…".

"Nothing, you wouldn't want to know, it's really stupid…".

"I want to help you, I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose to care."

"Well…you see, I'm a little stunned about what happened, I couldn't recognize anyone. When Kate was next to me I didn't feel like I was the only one without a spirit, until…Koichi was captured, she cared and found her spirit. I felt so helpless. There is no point of me being here." Hannah said in a disappointed voice.

"Everyone has their own purpose for being here!" Koji said with a smile.

"I guess your right, why else would they give me a message to come here." She said with a giggle. They held hands as they walked back to the others. JP ran up to Koji.

"We think we figured out why they took the babies."

"Well?" Koji said obviously eagerly waiting for JP to continue.

"We think the Chamelemon were one of Lunarfatumon's followers. They might have stolen the babies for a certain purpose. You see, every baby becomes a Digimon right? So they are planning to raise the babies to become stronger Digimon which will follow them."

"That seems right!" said swanmon.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Hannah.

"Were not quite sure yet…" Koichi said to answer her question. A sudden silence was released until ophanimon spoke out of their digivices again.

"Well done children, you have gotten far, " said ophanimon.

"We havent done much so far and two Chamelemon escaped!"

"Well Kate it looks like you have found the Spirit of Grass. I have some news..." ophanimon said. "So tell us!" they said.

"Well, it looks like theres actually SIX new warriors, not five. Theres been one recently discovered. The Spirit of Seasons..."

"Why didnt you tell us this before?" Takuya asked.

"I have just discovered this. There is another human in the digital world."

"Who?" they all said. "I'm not quite sure, but I know he posseses the spirit of the seasons. Cherubimon & Seraphimon saw him. Mabey you can suprise Bokomon & Neemon at the village of flames. I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

"Well? How are we going to get there?" asked Koji.

"Trailmon! Of course!" said takuya in return. Woooooooo Wooooooo! Called worm the trailmon.

"Anyone need a ride?" Ophanimons faded away.

"Could you take us to the village of flames?" asked Zoe.

"I guess I could make this special trip sense you guys saved the digital world 3 years ago!" All 8 of them jumped on the trailmon.

"Is this the thing we rode on to get to the Digital World?" asked Kate.

"yeah, its called a Trailmon," Tommy responded. Zoe sat there for a few minutes looking puzzled then said,

"Well, Obviously Lunarfatumon is the Spirit of the Moon," she said,

"I wonder who is the spirit of the sun and Stars are."

"And I also wonder who the other human in the digital world is..." said Koichi. "Mmmhhmmm!" they all said.

"How did they even get to the digital world if this was the only train?" Hannah asked in a curious voice.

"Who ever it is, we better find them, they need our help, they havent ever experienced the digital world before," Takuya said aloud. Then the train came to a sudden stop.

"We have arrived in the Village of flames!" Worm said happily.

"Just as I remembered it..." said JP.

"Remember it," said Zoe, "not remembered it." They walked through the city where there was tons of Digimon. They walked on and on till they saw a yellow and whitish figure not too far from them.

"Hey! Its Bokomon and Neemon!" Yelled Koji. "Bokomon!" Takuya yelled. "Neemon!" screamed Zoe. They ran and suddenly stopped behind the figures. But it was just a board with a picture of them, Lopmon, Salamon, and Patamon on the front with the digital world in the background.

"What does it say?" said Tommy. "It says, Koji continued, "Autographs avalible from the only two survivors of the Digital World! Just come inside. Get your books signed!"

"I guess Bokomon really did write his book." A Togemon came out of the store treasuring a book with sloppy autograped writing on it.

"Hey!" she said. "You humans look exactly like the ones in this book!" And the Togemon opened up in the middle and it displayed 6 children which appeared to be them three years ago.

"Are you the children in this book?" she asked them.

"Yes..." Koichi said Slowly.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU PLEASE SIGN MY BOOK!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
